


nine in the morning

by kirinokisu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, mentions of Momoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was face deep in pillows when something landed on his back. Something sneaky and unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nine in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Dumped on tumblr back in 2013 for KuroAo day. Massively edited since then. With super massive thanks to Puwacchi for forcing me to rewrite, over and over again.  
> I like to fool myself into believing I wanted to keep this rudely awakened, grouchy Aomine in close vicinity but... I think my heart knows too well that this is just a much needed reassurance that I still remember how to post things.  
> I wonder if this is one of those things you regret deeply in the morning.

The clock on the bedside table glared an angry red 9:15. For a moment, Daiki seriously considered turning the offensive thing around but the storm from yesterday night was still raging outside, and Daiki shivered at the howls echoing in the dark, cold room. He gripped his thick winter blanket tighter and pulled it up, all the way to the tip of his nose. Wiggled and roamed around for more, until finally, satisfied with his epic fortress of many blankets and other soft and warm things, he closed his eyes and curled contently on his side. Then frowned. Too many blankets.

Cracking one eye open, he peeked cautiously at the opposite side of the bed. It was empty. Too much so for a cold Sunday morning when rain drops and gusts of wind blasted against the window as if determined to shatter the glass.

Squinting harder, Daiki eyed the thing suspiciously. Too fragile. Where the hell was Tetsu? Daiki could, of course, go search for him, but he thought about the freezing horrors outside and the blankety cocoon of warmth surrounding him and the pillows that were so soft and perfect against his face...

He must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing he knew, something cool and feather-light was touching his shoulder. It must have been at it for some time too, considering the lazy, languid swirls. Daiki attempted to swat whatever it was away because that something somehow had gotten under his covers and was letting precious warmth out, but the something let out a tiny, almost inaudible chuckle impossibly close to Daiki's ear and successfully escaped Daiki's fingers. Considering he was going blind, Daiki was not exactly surprised.

Groaning into his pillow, Daiki half-heartedly attempted to get rid of that tickling feeling one more time by rolling onto his stomach, but the gentle touch adamantly followed him there. It was pleasant, actually, but inexcusably distracting for Daiki's sleepy brain stuck in the land of dreams where Tetsu was doing very interesting things—

His fantasy was rudely and abruptly interrupted by the sudden chill as the blanket was pulled away from him. Instead of doing the rational thing like maybe opening his eyes, turning over and telling whoever dared to commit such a crime to go the fuck away, Daiki groaned again and mulishly attempted to follow it, wiggling lower and lower on the bed. It wasn't the easiest of tasks, laying flat on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. But it would've worked, Daiki was convinced, if something heavy hadn't landed on his lower back, trapping him in place.

Something wet and rough touched the nape of his neck. His plans to freedom momentarily interrupted, Daiki had to suppress a shudder and then a moan as the sensation went lower down his spine, hot and electrifying. Blunt nails clawed into his shoulder blades, raked the skin of his back, following the path down, down, pleasantly slow. Daiki tried to arch his back and buck his hips, to feel more, more, more—until something sharp poked him painfully in the ribs. He yelped.

With a valiant effort of a split second decision, he abandoned all traces of lingering dreams and turned around, shaking the weight off his spine. He opened his mouth to yell at the mistreatment, but was promptly silenced by impossibly soft lips on his own. All of Daiki's senses were assaulted at once. The feel of Tetsu's skin under his fingers, the whiff of familiar shampoo still clinging to Tetsu's hair, the tiny little moan at the back of Tetsu's throat... Daiki smiled against Tetsu's lips and closed his eyes. And when Tetsu pulled away slowly, Daiki followed suit, raising on his elbows, higher and higher, until the last of the blankets slid away. “Holy shit, it's cold!”

“Good morning to you too, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki gave him an accusing look. “You did that on purpose.”

With a noncommittal hum, Tetsu straddled Daiki's lap, cutting any and every access to the blankets. Daiki would've protested, but there it was, that slight upturn of Tetsu's lips that made all sorts of funny confusing things happen in Daiki's chest. He put his fingertips to Daiki's chest, painted absentminded patterns on the goosebumps of his skin. Daiki grinned. Slow morning sex was definitely at the top of the list of the many perks of having taken that huge step and moving in with Tetsu.

“We have to be at the bridal shop in an hour.”

The beautiful world came to an abrupt stop. So did the pleasant movement of Tetsu's fingers.

Right. Satsuki's stupid wedding dress and all the stupid complications it entailed. Honestly, who shopped for a dress so many months before the wedding? So many times? And how many people did you need to pick a damn dress anyway?

People who could be doing much more pleasant things than sitting in those horrible tiny couches, looking at the gazillion dresses that, for all intents and purposes, looked exactly the same, expensive and white and...big.

“Daiki, no.”

Daiki's lips stopped inches away from Tetsu's shoulder.

“Oh come on, Tetsu, we can be a bit late.” He scoffed. “It's not like the dresses are gonna be sold out. Anytime soon.” A pity, that. “Hell, we can probably still make it, if we work hard.” He winked knowingly.

Tetsu gave him a look.

So logical approach wasn't going to work. Fine with Daiki. It was never his strongest suit anyway.

He pulled Tetsu closer by his hips and bucked up against him, reminding that they had a much more urgent matter to attend to and the faster they got to it, the faster they could leave. Tetsu understood. And after a very purposeful roll of his eyes, Tetsu's fingers found their way to Daiki's boxers and curled around his erection. Just like that, Daiki knew he had won.

“You promised, Daiki,” Tetsu whispered against Daiki's ear. Well of course he had, seeing as Tetsu's fingers of a magician had been doing wonderful things to his dick at the time—just like they were doing now, come to think of it—so of course he fucking promised. Hell, he would've promised to wear Satsuki's dress if it meant Tetsu's wouldn't stop.

“So please hurry up,” Tetsu said. And then, before Daiki could process what was happening, Tetsu was already withdrawing his hand. He stood up and headed for the bathroom.

What the fuck.

“You're not seriously thinking of leaving me like this,” Daiki asked, bewildered and confused. Tetsu shrugged and disappeared behind the door, leaving Daiki all hot and bothered in the cold.

Grumbling curses underneath his breath, Daiki pointedly gathered the abandoned blankets all around himself and fell back on the bed, face first, adamant on going back to sleep.

“If we share the shower, we might even have enough time for breakfast and avoid the catastrophe that is hungry you.”

Daiki's ears perked up and he risked a peek from underneath his fortress of sheets and blankets and pillows.

Suddenly, venturing outside didn't sound as bad. Besides, who said dressing rooms couldn't be fun.

 


End file.
